The tent art is very old and extensive but the technology relating to erection and support of tents by aerodynamic means is not so extensive. Obviously the selection of rigid poles and the like may lessen the bulk and weight of tent equipment and this becomes extremely important when the tent is to be carried, as in backpacking. The prior art includes means for inflation of tents as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,674 which discloses a tent having a single membranous layer defining an occupancy space which must be pressurized by an electric air pump with the problems of leakage at the seams as well as the weight, bulk and cost of the air pump. U.S. Pat. No. 3,909,922 envisages a three layer tent with the inner chamber functioning first as an air-filled form for the outer chamber which is filled with water to form an ice igloo and secondly as an insulator. There appears to be a need for an extremely lightweight, packable tent wherein the erector and support means is made functional without pumps or similar equipment and will not be susceptible to leakage, and which will be economical to manufacture.